sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs previously broadcast by NBC
This is a list of television programs previously broadcast by the American television network NBC. News/information programming *''Camel News Caravan'' (1949–56) *''Early Today'' (1982–83) *''Huntley-Brinkley Report'' (1956–70) *''Monitor'' (1983) *''NBC News at Sunrise'' (1983–99) *''NBC News Overnight'' (1982–83) *''Nightside'' (1991–98) *''Now with Tom Brokaw and Katie Couric'' (1993–94) *''Rock Center with Brian Williams'' (2011–13) *''Sunday Night with Megyn Kelly'' (2017) Scripted programming Sitcoms *''100 Questions'' (2010) *''1600 Penn'' (2012–13) *''227'' (1985–90) *''30 Rock'' (2006–13) *''3rd Rock from the Sun'' (1996–2001) *''90 Bristol Court'' (1964–65) *''A.P. Bio'' (2018-19) *''A.U.S.A.'' (2003) *''A to Z'' (2014–15) *''Abby's'' (2019) *''About a Boy'' (2014–15) *''Accidental Family'' (1967–68) *''The Aldrich Family'' (1949–53) *''ALF'' (1986–90) *''All Is Forgiven'' (1986) *''Almost Home'' (1993) *''Amen'' (1986–91) *''American Dreamer'' (1990–91) *''Andy Barker, P.I.'' (2007) *''Animal Practice'' (2012) *''Ann Jillian'' (1989–90) *''Are You There, Chelsea?'' (2012) *''Baby Boom'' (1988–89) *''Bachelor Father'' (1959–61) *''Bad Judge'' (2014–15) *''Bent'' (2012) *''Best Friends Forever'' (2012) *''The Bill Cosby Show'' (1969–71) *''The Bill Dana Show'' (1963–65) *''Blossom'' (1991–95) *''The Bob Crane Show'' (1975) *''The Bob Cummings Show'' (1955; 1957–59) *''Bosom Buddies'' (1984) *''Boss Lady'' (1952) *''Boston Common'' (1996–97) *''The Brian Keith Show'' (1972–74) *''Brotherly Love'' (1995–96) *''Brothers and Sisters'' (1979) *''Buffalo Bill'' (1983–84) *''Built to Last'' (1997) *''C.P.O. Sharkey'' (1976–78) *''Café Americain'' (1993–94) *''California Dreams'' (1992–96) *''Camp Runamuck'' (1965–66) *''Car 54, Where Are You?'' (1961–63) * The Carmichael Show (2015–17) *''Carol & Company'' (1990–91) *''Caroline in the City'' (1995–99) * Champions (2018) *''Cheers'' (1982–93) *''Chicago Sons'' (1997) *''Chico and the Man'' (1974–78) *''City Guys'' (1997–2001) *''Committed'' (2005) *''Community'' (2009–14, moved to Yahoo! Screen) *''Conrad Bloom'' (1998) *''The Cosby Show'' (1984–92) *''Coupling'' (2003) *''Crowded'' (2016) *''Cursed'' (2000–01) *''Daddio'' (2000) *''Day by Day'' (1988–89) *''The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd'' (1987–88) *''Dear John'' (1988–92) *''The Debbie Reynolds Show'' (1969–70) *''Diana'' (1973–74) *''A Different World'' (1987–93) *''Diff'rent Strokes'' (1978–85, moved to ABC) *''Double Trouble'' (1984–85) *''Down Home'' (1990–91) *''The Duck Factory'' (1984) *''The Dumplings'' (1976) *''Easy Street'' (1986–87) *''Emeril'' (2001) *''Empty Nest'' (1988–95) *''Encore! Encore!'' (1998) *''Ensign O'Toole'' (1962–63) *''Ethel and Albert'' (1953–54) *''Everything's Relative'' (1999) *''The Facts of Life'' (1979–88) *''Family Ties'' (1982–89) *''The Fanelli Boys'' (1990–91) *''Father Knows Best'' (1955–58) *''Fathers and Sons'' (1986) *''Fay'' (1975–76) *''Ferris Bueller'' (1990–91) *''The Fighting Fitzgeralds'' (2001) *''Fired Up'' (1997–98) *''Flesh 'n' Blood'' (1991) *''For Your Love'' (1998) *''Four Kings'' (2006) *''Frasier'' (1993–2004) *''Free Agents'' (2011) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (1990–96) *''Friends'' (1994–2004) *''Friends with Benefits'' (2011) *''From a Bird's Eye View'' (1971) *''Get Smart'' (1965–69, moved to CBS) *''The Ghost & Mrs. Muir'' (1968–69, moved to ABC) *''Gimme a Break!'' (1981–87) *''The Girl with Something Extra'' (1973–74) *''Go Fish'' (2001) *''Go On'' (2012–13) *''The Golden Girls'' (1985–92) *''The Good Life'' (1971–72) *''The Good Life'' (1994) *''Good Morning, Miami'' (2002–03) *''Grady'' (1975–76) *''Grand'' (1990) *''Grandpa Goes to Washington'' (1978–79) *''Great News'' (2017–18) *''Growing Up Fisher'' (2014) *''Guys with Kids'' (2012–13) *''Hank'' (1965–66) *''Happy Family'' (2003–04) *''Harper Valley PTA'' (1981–82) *''Harry's Girls'' (1963–64) *''Hazel'' (1961–65, moved to CBS) *''Hello, Larry'' (1979–80) *''Here and Now'' (1992–93) *''Hey, Landlord'' (1966–67) *''Hidden Hills'' (2002–03) *''Hizzonner '' (1979) *''The Hogan Family'' (1986–90) *''House Rules'' (1998) *''I Dream of Jeannie'' (1965–70) * I Feel Bad (2018) *''I Married Joan'' (1952–55) *''In the House'' (1995–96) *''In-Laws'' (2002–03) *''Inside Schwartz'' (2001–02) *''It's Your Move'' (1984–85) *''The Jack Benny Program'' (1954–55) *''The Jeff Foxworthy Show'' (1996–97) *''Jennifer Slept Here'' (1983–84) *''Jesse'' (1998–2000) *''The Jimmy Stewart Show'' (1971–72) *''Joey'' (2004–06) *''The Joey Bishop Show'' (1961–64, moved to CBS) *''The John Larroquette Show'' (1993–96) *''Julia'' (1968–71) *''Just Shoot Me!'' (1997–2003) *''The Kallikaks'' (1977) *''Kath & Kim'' (2008–09) *''Kristin'' (2001) *''The Last Precinct'' (1986) *''LateLine'' (1998–99) *''Lewis & Clark'' (1981–82) *''The Life of Riley'' (1949–50; 1953–58) *''Lotsa Luck'' (1973–74) *''Love, Sidney'' (1981–83) *''M.Y.O.B.'' (2000) *''Mad About You'' (1992–99) *''Madman of the People'' (1994–95) *''Mama's Boy'' (1987–88) *''Mama's Family'' (1983–84) *''Man of the People'' (1991–92) *''Marlon'' (2017–18) *''Marry Me'' (2014–15) *''Mary Kay and Johnny'' (1948–50) *''The Martin Short Show'' (1994) *''The McLean Stevenson Show'' (1976–77) *''Men Behaving Badly'' (1996–97) *''The Michael J. Fox Show'' (2013–14) *''The Michael Richards Show'' (2000) *''Miss Match'' (2003) *''Mister Peepers'' (1952–55) *''Mister Roberts'' (1965–66) *''The Mommies'' (1993–95) *''Mona McCluskey'' (1965–66) *''The Monkees'' (1966–68) *''The Montefuscos'' (1975) *''The Mothers-in-Law'' (1967–69) *''Mr. Robinson'' (2015) *''Mr. Smith'' (1983) *''My Little Margie'' (1952–53; 1953–55) *''My Mother the Car'' (1965–66) *''My Name Is Earl'' (2005–09) *''My Two Dads'' (1987–90) *''My World and Welcome to It'' (1969–70) *''The Naked Truth'' (1996–98) *''Nancy'' (1970–71) *''Needles and Pins'' (1973) *''The New Normal'' (2012–13) *''NewsRadio'' (1995–99) *''Night Court'' (1984–92) *''Nothing in Common'' (1987) *''Nurses'' (1991–94) *''The Nutt House'' (1989) *''Occasional Wife'' (1966–67) *''The Office'' (2005–13) *''One Big Happy'' (2015) *''One of the Boys'' (1982) *''Out All Night'' (1992–93) *''Outsourced'' (2010–11) *''Pacific Station'' (1991–92) *''Parenthood'' (1990) *''Parks and Recreation'' (2009–15) *''The Partners'' (1971–72) *''The Paul Reiser Show'' (2011) *''The People's Choice'' (1955–58) *''Perfect Couples'' (2010–11) *''Please Don't Eat the Daisies'' (1965–67) *''Powerless'' (2017) *''The Powers That Be'' (1992–93) *''The Practice'' (1976–77) *''Pride & Joy'' (1995) *''Punky Brewster'' (1984–86) *''The Pursuit of Happiness'' (1995) *''Quark'' (1977–78) *''Rags to Riches'' (1987–88) *''Rhythm & Blues'' (1992) *''Roomies'' (1987) *''Sanford'' (1980–81) *''Sanford and Son'' (1972–77) *''The Sanford Arms'' (1977) *''Sara'' (1985) *''Save Me'' (2013) *''Saved by the Bell: The College Years'' (1993–94) *''Scrubs'' (2001–08, moved to ABC) *''Sean Saves the World'' (2013–14) *''The Second Half'' (1993–94) *''Seinfeld'' (1989–98) *''Silver Spoons'' (1982–86) *''The Single Guy'' (1995–97) *''Sirota's Court'' (1976–77) *''Sister Kate'' (1989–90) *''Something So Right'' (1996–97, moved to ABC) *''Something Wilder'' (1994–95) *''Spencer'' (1984–85) *''Stanley'' (1956–57) *''Stark Raving Mad'' (1999–2000) *''Suddenly Susan'' (1996–2000) *''Sweet Surrender'' (1987) *''The Tab Hunter Show'' (1960–61) *''Taxi'' (1982–83, moved from ABC) *''Teachers'' (2006) *''Telenovela'' (2015–16) *''Three Sisters'' (2001–02) *''The Tony Danza Show'' (1997) *''The Torkelsons'' (1991–93) *''The Tortellis'' (1987) *''The Tracy Morgan Show'' (2003–04) *''Trial & Error'' (2017–18) *''Truth Be Told'' (2015) *''Tucker'' (2000) *''Turnabout'' (1979) *''Twenty Good Years'' (2006) *''Undateable'' (2014–16) *''Union Square'' (1997–98) *''United States'' (1980) *''Up All Night'' (2011–12) *''Veronica's Closet'' (1997–2000) *''The Wackiest Ship in the Army'' (1965–66) *''Watching Ellie'' (2002–03) *''The Waverly Wonders'' (1978) *''We Got it Made'' (1983–84) *''Welcome to the Family'' (2013) *''Welcome to Sweden'' (2014–15) *''Whitney'' (2011–13) *''Whoopi'' (2003–04) *''Wings'' (1990–97) *''Will & Grace'' (1998-2006 TV Series) *''Working'' (1997–99) *''Working the Engels'' (2014) *''Working Girl'' (1990) *''Working It Out'' (1990) *''You Again?'' (1986–87) Animated series *''The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo'' (1964–65) *''Father of the Pride'' (2004–05) *''God, the Devil and Bob'' (2000) *''Jokebook'' (1982) *''Sammy'' (2000) *''Stressed Eric'' (1998) Comedy-drama *''American Dreams'' (2002–05) *''Beverly Hills Buntz'' (1987–88) *''Chuck'' (2007–12) *''Ed'' (2000–04) *''Father Dowling Mysteries'' (1989–90) *''Freaks and Geeks'' (1999–2000) *''Harry's Law'' (2011–12) *''Heartbeat'' (2016) *''Las Vegas'' (2003–08) *''Lipstick Jungle'' (2008–09) *''The Mysteries of Laura'' (2014–16) *''Misfits of Science'' (1985–86) *''Quarterlife'' (2008) *''You, Me and the Apocalypse'' (2016) Drama series * The 100 Lives of Black Jack Savage (1991) * A.D. The Bible Continues (2015) *''The A-Team'' (1983–87) *''Aaron's Way'' (1988) *''Adam-12'' (1968–75) *''The Adventures of Sir Lancelot'' (1956–57) *''Against the Grain'' (1993) *''The Alfred Hitchcock Hour'' (1964–65; moved from CBS) *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents'' (1960–62; moved from CBS) *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents'' (1985–86; moved to USA) *''Allegiance'' (2015) *''Amazing Stories'' (1985–87) *''American Odyssey'' (2015) *''Armstrong Circle Theatre'' (1950–57) *''Awake'' (2012) * Aquarius (2015–2016) *''B. J. and the Bear'' (1979–81) *''Baa Baa Black Sheep'' (1976–78) *''Banacek'' (1972–74) *''Bare Essence'' (1983) *''Barney Blake, Police Reporter'' (1948) *''Bat Masterson'' (1958–61) *''Bay City Blues'' (1983) *''Baywatch'' (1989–90) *''Behind Closed Doors'' (1958–59) *''Believe'' (2013–14) *''Berrenger's'' (1985) *''Big Hawaii'' (1977) *''The Bionic Woman'' (1977–78) *''Bionic Woman'' (2007) *''The Black Donnellys'' (2007) *''The Blacklist: Redemption'' (2017) *''Blacke's Magic'' (1986) *''The Bold Ones'' (1969–73) *''The Bold Ones: The Lawyers'' (1969–72) *''The Bold Ones: The New Doctors'' (1969–73) *''The Bold Ones: The Protectors'' (1969–70) *''The Bold Ones: The Senator'' (1970–71) *''Bonanza'' (1959–73) *''The Book of Daniel'' (2006) *''Boomtown'' (2002–03) *''Boone'' (1983–84) *''Born to the Wind'' (1982) *''Bracken's World'' (1969–70) *''Branded'' (1965–66) *''The Brave'' (2017–18) *''Bret Maverick'' (1981–82) *''Bronx Zoo'' (1987–88) *''Buck Rogers in the 25th Century'' (1979–81) *''Camp'' (2013) *''The Cape'' (2011) *''Centennial'' (1978) *''Chase'' (1973–74) *''Chase'' (2010–11) * Chicago Justice (2017) *''Chicago Story'' (1982) *''CHiPs'' (1977–83) *''Cliffhangers'' (1979) *''Cold Feet'' (1999) *''Columbo'' (1971–78) *''Constantine'' (2014–15) *''Conviction'' (2006) *''The Cosby Mysteries'' (1994–95) *''Crime Story'' (1986–88) *''Crisis'' (2014) *''Crossbones'' (2014) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2001–07) *''Crusoe'' (2008–09) *''The Cube'' (1969) *''Daniel Boone'' (1964–70) *''Dark Shadows'' (1991) *''Dark Skies'' (1996–97) *''David Cassidy: Man Undercover'' (1978–79) *''Deadline'' (2000–01) *''Deception'' (2013) *''The Deputy'' (1959–61) *''Do No Harm'' (2013) *''The Doctor'' (1952–53) *''Dr. Kildare'' (1961–66) *''Dracula'' (2013) *''Dragnet'' (1952–59; 1967–70) *''The Duke'' (1979) *''E-Ring'' (2005–06) *''Earth 2'' (1994–95) *''The Eddie Capra Mysteries'' (1978–79) *''Eerie, Indiana'' (1991–92) *''The Eleventh Hour'' (1962–64) *''Ellery Queen'' (1975–76) *''Emerald City'' (2017) *''Emergency!'' (1972–77) *''The Enemy Within'' (2019) *''ER'' (1994–2009) *''The Event'' (2010–11) *''Evergreen'' (1985) *''Fame'' (1982–83) *''Father Murphy'' (1981–83) *''Favorite Son'' (1988) *''Fear Itself'' (2008) *''The Firm'' (2012) *''Five Fingers'' (1959–60) *''Flamingo Road'' (1981–82) *''Flipper'' (1964–67) *''Four in One'' (1970–71) *''Friday Night Lights'' (2006–11) *''Game of Silence'' (2016) *''Gavilan'' (1982) *''Ghost Story'' (1972–73) *''Gibbsville'' (1976) *''The Girl from U.N.C.L.E.'' (1966–67) *''Goodyear Television Playhouse'' (1951–57) *''Goodyear Theatre'' (1957–60) *''Great Ghost Tales'' (1961) *''Grimm'' (2011–17) *''Hannibal'' (2013–15) *''Hardball'' (1989–90) *''Hawaii'' (2004) *''Heist'' (2006) *''Hell Town'' (1985) *''Here's Boomer'' (1980–82) *''Heroes'' (2006–10) *''Heroes Reborn'' (2015–16) *''The High Chaparral'' (1967–71) *''Highway to Heaven'' (1984–89) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1981–87) *''Holocaust'' (1978) *''Homicide: Life on the Street'' (1993–99) *''Hot Pursuit'' (1984) *''Hull High'' (1990) *''Hunter'' (1984–91) *''I Spy'' (1965–68) *''I'll Fly Away'' (1991–93) *''In the Heat of the Night'' (1988–92; moved to CBS) *''Inconceivable'' (2005) *''The Invisible Man'' (1975–76) *''Ironside'' (1967–75) *''Ironside'' (2013) *''J.J. Starbuck'' (1987–88) *''JAG'' (1995–96; moved to CBS) *''James at 15'' (1977–78) *''Joe Forrester'' (1975–76) *''Journeyman'' (2007) *''Kate Loves a Mystery'' (1979) *''Kidnapped'' (2006) *''Kingpin'' (2003) *''Kings'' (2009) *''Knight Rider'' (1982–86) *''Knight Rider'' (2008–09) *''Kraft Television Theatre'' (1947–58) *''L.A. Law'' (1986–94) *''Laramie'' (1959–63) *''Laredo'' (1965–67) *''The Last Precinct'' (1986) *''Law & Order'' (1990–2010) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (2001–07, moved to USA) *''Law & Order: Los Angeles'' (2010–11) *''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' (2005) *''Law of the Plainsman'' (1959–60) *''LAX'' (2004–05) *''Legmen'' (1984) *''Life'' (2007–09) *''The Life and Times of Grizzly Adams'' (1977–78) *''Lights Out'' (1946-1952) *''The Listener'' (2009) *''Little House on the Prairie'' (1974–83) *''Love Bites'' (2011) *''Love Story'' (1973–74) *''Lucas Tanner'' (1974–75) *''The Lyon's Den'' (2003) *''M Squad'' (1957–60) *''Madigan'' (1972–73) *''The Magician'' (1973–74) *''Man from Atlantis'' (1977–78) *''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.'' (1964–68) *''Mancuso, F.B.I.'' (1989–90) *''Manimal'' (1983) *''Mann & Machine'' (1992) *''Matlock'' (1986–92, moved to ABC) *''McClain's Law'' (1981–82) *''McCloud'' (1970–77) *''McMillan & Wife'' (1971–76) *''Medic'' (1954–56) *''Medical Investigation'' (2004–05) *''Medium'' (2005–09; moved to CBS) *''Mercy'' (2009–10) *''Merlin'' (2009) *''Miami Vice'' (1984–89) *''Midnight Caller'' (1988–91) *''Midnight, Texas'' (2017–18) *''The Misadventures of Sheriff Lobo'' (1979–81) *''Mister Sterling'' (2003) *''Movin' On'' (1974–76) *''Mr. Novak'' (1963–65) *''Mulligan's Stew'' (1977) *''My Own Worst Enemy'' (2008) *''Mysterious Ways'' (2000–02) *''The Name of the Game'' (1968–71) *''National Velvet'' (1960–62) *''NBC Mystery Movie'' (1971–77) *''Nero Wolfe'' (1981) *''Nichols'' (1971–72) *''Night Gallery'' (1970–73) * The Night Shift (2014–17) *''Nightingales'' (1989) *''Noble House'' (1988) *''Once an Eagle'' (1976) *''The Oregon Trail'' (1977) *''Our House'' (1986–88) *''Outlaw'' (2010) *''Parenthood'' (2010–15) *''Partners in Crime'' (1984) *''Persons Unknown'' (2010) *''Peter Gunn'' (1958–60) *''Peter the Great'' (1986) *''Petrocelli'' (1974–76) *''The Philanthropist'' (2009) *''The Philco Television Playhouse'' (1948–55) *''The Playboy Club'' (2011) *''The Player'' (2015) *''Players'' (1997–98) *''Police Story'' (1973–77) *''Police Woman'' (1974–78) *''The Powers of Matthew Star'' (1982–83) *''The Pretender'' (1996–2000) *''Prime Suspect'' (2011–12) *''Private Eye'' (1987–88) *''Profiler'' (1996–2000) *''Project UFO'' (1978–79) *''Providence'' (1999–2003) *''Quantum Leap'' (1989–93) *''Quincy, M.E.'' (1976–83) *''Quinn Martin's Tales of the Unexpected'' (1977) *''Raines'' (2007) *''Reasonable Doubts'' (1991–93) *''Remington Steele'' (1982–87) *''Revelations'' (2005) *''Reverie'' (2018) *''Revolution'' (2012–14) *''Riptide'' (1984–86) *''Rise'' (2018) *''Robert Montgomery Presents'' (1950–57) *''The Rockford Files'' (1974–80) *''Rosetti and Ryan'' (1977) *''The Round Table'' (1992) *''The Rousters'' (1983–84) *''Route 66'' (1960–64) *''Run for Your Life'' (1965–68) *''Sam Benedict'' (1962–63) *''Sarge'' (1971–72) *''Saturday Roundup'' (1951) *''Saving Hope'' (2012) *''seaQuest DSV'' (1993–96) *''Secret Service'' (1992–93) *''Seventh Avenue'' (1977) *''Shades of Blue'' (2016–18) *''Shannon's Deal'' (1990–91) *''Shirley'' (1979–80) *''Shōgun'' (1980) *''Siberia'' (2013) *''Sisters'' (1991–96) *''The Slap'' (2015) *''Smash'' (2012–13) *''Sonny Spoon'' (1988) *''South Beach'' (1993) *''Southland'' (2009) (moved to TNT) *''St. Elsewhere'' (1982–88) *''Star Trek'' (1966–69) *''Stingray'' (1986–87) *''Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip'' (2006–07) *''Supertrain'' (1979) *''Surface'' (2005–06) *''Sweet Justice'' (1994–95) *''Sword of Justice'' (1978–79) *''T.H.E. Cat'' (1966–67) * Taken (2017–18) *''Tales of Wells Fargo'' (1957–62) *''Tarzan'' (1966–68) *''Tattingers'' (1988–89) *''Taxi Brooklyn'' (2014) *''Temple Houston'' (1963–64) *''Then Came Bronson'' (1969–70) *''Third Watch'' (1999–2005) *''Thriller'' (1960–62) *''Timeless'' (2016–18) *''Titans'' (2000–01) *''Trauma'' (2009–10) *''Trinity'' (1998) *''UC: Undercover'' (2001–02) *''Undercovers'' (2010) *''V (miniseries)'' (1983) *''V (TV series)'' (1984–85) *''V The Final Battle'' (1984) *''The Village'' (2019) *''Viper'' (1994) *''The Virginian'' (1962–71) *''Voyagers!'' (1982–83) *''Wagon Train'' (1957–62) *''The West Wing'' (1999–2006) *''What Really Happened to the Class of '65?'' (1977–78) *''The Wide Country'' (1962–63) *''Windfall'' (2006) *''A Year in the Life'' (1986–88) *''The Yellow Rose'' (1983–84) *''Your Prize Story'' (1952) Soap operas *''Another World'' (1964–99) *''Ben Jerrod'' (1963) *''The Bennetts'' (1953–54) *''Bright Promise'' (1969–72) *''Concerning Miss Marlowe'' (1954–55) *''A Date with Life'' (1955–56) *''The Doctors'' (1963–82) *''Fairmeadows USA'' (1951–52) *''First Love'' (1954–55) *''Follow Your Heart'' (1953–54) *''From These Roots'' (1958–61) *''Generations'' (1989–91) *''Golden Windows'' (1954–55) *''The Greatest Gift'' (1954–55) *''Hawkins Falls'' (1950–55) *''Hidden Faces'' (1968–69) *''The House on High Street'' (1959–60) *''How to Survive a Marriage'' (1974–75) *''Kitty Foyle'' (1958) *''Lovers and Friends'' (1977–78) *''Miss Susan'' (1951) *''Modern Romances'' (1954–58) *''Moment of Truth'' (1965) *''Morning Star'' (1965–66) *''One Man's Family'' (1949–55) *''Our Five Daughters'' (1962) *''Paradise Bay'' (1965–66) *''Passions'' (1999–2007) *''Return to Peyton Place'' (1972–74) *''Santa Barbara'' (1984–93) *''Search for Tomorrow'' (1982–86) *''Somerset'' (1970–76) *''Sunset Beach'' (1997–99) *''Texas'' (1980–82) *''These Are My Children'' (1949) *''Three Steps to Heaven'' (1953–54) *''A Time to Live'' (1954) *''Today Is Ours'' (1958) *''The Way of the World'' (1955) *''The World of Mr. Sweeney'' (1954–55) *''Young Doctor Malone'' (1958–63) Reality/non-scripted programming *''The Adventures of Mark & Brian'' (1991) *''Age of Love'' (2007) *''American Dream Builders'' (2014) *''American Gladiators'' (2008) *''America's Most Talented Kid'' (2003) *''America's Toughest Jobs'' (2008) *''The Apprentice'' (2004–17) *''The Apprentice: Martha Stewart'' (2005) *''Average Joe'' (2003–05) *''The Baby Borrowers'' (2008) *''Best Time Ever with Neil Patrick Harris'' (2015) *''Better Late Than Never'' (2016–18) *''Betty White's Off Their Rockers'' (2012–13) *''The Biggest Loser'' (2004–16) *''Caught on Camera with Nick Cannon'' (2014–16) *''Celebrity Circus'' (2008) *''Celebrity Cooking Showdown'' (2006) *''The Chopping Block'' (2009) *''Clash of the Choirs'' (2007) *''The Contender'' (2005) *''Crime & Punishment'' (2002–04) *''Dog Eat Dog'' (2002–03) *''Escape Routes'' (2012) *''Fashion Star'' (2012–13) *''Fear Factor'' (2001–06, 2011–12) *''First Dates'' (2017) *''For Love Or Money'' (2003–04) *''Food Fighters'' (2014–15) *''Get Out Alive with Bear Grylls'' (2013) *''Grease: You're the One that I Want!'' (2007) *''The Great American Road Trip'' (2009) *''Hit Me, Baby, One More Time'' (2005) *''Howie Do It'' (2009) * I Can Do That (2015) *''I Witness Video'' (1992–94) *''The Law Firm'' (2005) *''Last Comic Standing'' (2003–04; 2006–08; 2010; 2014–15) *''Little Big Shots: Forever Young'' (2017) *''Love in the Wild'' (2011–12) *''The Marriage Ref'' (2010–11) *''Meet My Folks'' (2002) *''Momma's Boys'' (2008–09) *''My Dad Is Better Than Your Dad'' (2008) *''Nashville Star'' (2003–08) *''Phenomenon'' (2007) *''Race to the Altar'' (2003) *''Ready for Love'' (2013) *''Real People'' (1979–84) *''The Real Wedding Crashers'' (2007) *''Running Wild with Bear Grylls'' (2014–18) *''The Island'' (2015) *''The Restaurant'' (2003–04) *''School Pride'' (2010) *''The Sing-Off'' (2009–11; 2013–14) *''Spy TV'' (2001–02) *''Stars Earn Stripes'' (2012) *''Strong'' (2016) *''Superstars of Dance'' (2009) *''Take It All'' (2012) *''Thank God You're Here'' (2007) *''Three Wishes'' (2005) *''Tommy Lee Goes to College'' (2005) *''Treasure Hunters'' (2006) *''Unsolved Mysteries'' (1987–97) (NBC) *''What Happened?'' (1992) *''Who Wants to Marry My Dad?'' (2003–04) Game shows *''1 vs. 100'' (2006–08) *''20 Questions'' (1949) *''3 For The Money'' (1975) *''50 Grand Slam'' (1976) *''All Star Secrets'' (1979) *''Americana'' (1947–49) *''Amne$ia'' (2008) *''Baffle'' (1973–74) *''Bank on the Stars'' (1954) *''Battlestars'' (1981–83) *''The Big Game'' (1958) *''The Big Payoff'' (1951–53) *''The Big Surprise'' (1955–57) *''Blank Check'' (1975) *''Blockbusters'' (1980–82; 1987) *''Brains and Brawn'' (1958) *''Brains & Brawn'' (1993) *''Break the Bank'' (1949–52; 1953; 1956–57) *''Bride and Groom'' (1953) *''Caesars Challenge'' (1993–94) *''Call My Bluff'' (1965) *''Card Sharks'' (1978–81) *''Celebrity Family Feud'' (2008) *''Celebrity Sweepstakes'' (1974–76) *''Chain Reaction'' (1980) *''Choose Up Sides'' (1956) *''Classic Concentration'' (1987–91) *''Concentration'' (1958–73) *''Deal or No Deal'' (2005–09) *''Dollar A Second'' (1954, 1955, 1957) *''Dotto'' (1958 Primetime only) *''Double Up'' (1992) *''Dough Re Mi'' (1958–60) *''Down You Go'' (1956) *''Dream House'' (1983–84) *''Eye Guess'' (1966–69) *''Face The Ace'' (2009–10) *''Family Secrets'' (1993) *''Fantasy'' (1982–83) *''The Fun Factory'' (1976) *''G.E. College Bowl'' (1963–70) *''Gambit'' (1980–81) *''Genius Junior'' (2018) *''Go'' (1983–84) *''The Gong Show'' (1976–78) *''Haggis Baggis'' (1958–59) *''High Low'' (1957) *''High Rollers'' (1974–76; 1978–80) *''Hit Man'' (1983) *''Hold That Note'' (1957) *''Hollywood Squares'' (1966–80) *''Hot Potato'' (1984) *''Identity'' (2006–07) *''I'll Bet'' (1965) *''I'm Telling!'' (1987–88) *''It Could Be You'' (1956–61) *''It Pays to Be Ignorant'' (1951) *''It Takes Two'' (1969–70) *''It's Anybody's Guess'' (1977) *''It's Worth What?'' (2011) *''Jackpot!'' (1974–75) *''Jackpot Bowling'' (1959–1961) *''Jeopardy!'' (1964–75; 1978–79) *''Joe Garagiola's Memory Game'' (1971) *''Just Men!'' (1983) *''Knockout'' (1977–78) *''Las Vegas Gambit'' (1980–81) *''Laugh Line'' (1959) *''Let's Make a Deal'' (1963–68; 1990–91: 2003) *''Letters to Laugh-In'' (1969) *''Lohman & Barkley's Name Droppers'' (1969–70) *''The Magnificent Marble Machine'' (1975–76) *''Make the Connection'' (1955) *''Masquerade Party'' (1952, 1957, 1958–59, 1960) *''Match Game'' (1962–69) *''Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour'' (1983–84) *''Mike Stokey's Pantomime Quiz'' (1952) *''The Million Second Quiz'' (2013) *''Mindreaders'' (1979–80) *''Minute to Win It'' (2010–11) *''Missing Links'' (1963–64) *''Music Bingo'' (1958) *''Musical Chairs'' (1955) *''Name That Tune'' (1953–59; 1974–75; 1977) *''National Heads Up Poker Championship'' (2005–11; 2013) *''Password Plus'' (1979–82) *''People are Funny'' (1954–60) *''People Will Talk'' (1963) *''Personality'' (1967–69) *''Place the Face'' (1953–55) *''Play Your Hunch'' (1959–63) *''The Price Is Right'' (1956–63) *''Poker After Dark'' (2007–11) *''Queen for a Day'' (1956–60) *''Quiz Kids'' (1949–53) *''Reach for the Stars'' (1967) *''Runaround'' (1972–73) *''Sale of the Century'' (1969–73; 1983–89) *''Say When!!'' (1961–65) *''Scattergories'' (1993) *''Scrabble'' (1984–90; 1993) *''Shoot for the Stars'' (1977) *''Showdown'' (1966) *''The Singing Bee'' (2007) *''Snap Judgment'' (1967–69) *''Split Personality'' (1959–60) *''Storybook Squares'' (1969; 1976–77) *''Stumpers'' (1976) *''Super Password'' (1984–89) *''Take It All'' (2012) *''Three on a Match'' (1971–74) *''Tic-Tac-Dough'' (1956–59) *''Time Machine'' (1985) *''To Say the Least'' (1977–78) *''To Tell the Truth'' (1990–91) *''Treasure Hunt'' (1957–59) *''Truth or Consequences'' (1954–65) *''Twenty One'' (1956–58; 2000–01) *''Two For the Money'' (1952–53) *''Two In Love'' (1954) *''The Weakest Link'' (2001–02) *''What's This Song?'' (1964–65) *''Wheel of Fortune'' (1975–89; 1991) *''Who Said That?'' (1948–55) *''The Who, What, or Where Game'' (1969–74) *''Who's Still Standing?'' (2011–12) *''Win, Lose or Draw'' (1987–89) *''The Winner Is'' (2013) *''Winner Take All'' (1952) *''Winning Streak'' (1974–75) *''The Wizard of Odds'' (1973–74) *''Wordplay'' (1986–87) *''You Bet Your Life'' (1950–61) *''You Don't Say!'' (1963–69) *''Your First Impression'' (1962–64) *''Your Number's Up'' (1985) *''You're Putting Me On'' (1969) Sports *''Saturday Night's Main Event'' (1985–91) *''WWF The Main Event'' (1988–91) Variety series *''The Andy Williams Show'' (1962–67; 1969–71) *''Barbara Mandrell and the Mandrell Sisters'' (1980–82) *''The Bell Telephone Hour'' (1959–68) *''The Bob Hope Specials'' *''The Colgate Comedy Hour'' (1950–55) *''The NBC Comedy Hour'' (1956) *''The David Letterman Show'' (1980) *''The Dean Martin Show'' (1965–74) *''The Dinah Shore Show'' (1951–57) *''The Don Knotts Show'' (1970–71) *''The Ernie Kovacs Show'' (1952–53; 1955–56) *''The Flip Wilson Show'' (1970–74) *''Five Star Jubilee'' (1961) *''The Ford Show'' (1956–61) *''Friday Night Videos'' (1983–95) *''Hallmark Hall of Fame'' (1951–79) *''Henry Morgan's Great Talent Hunt'' (1951) *''Hot Country Nights'' (1991–92) *''Howie Do It'' (2009) *''Kraft Television Theatre'' (1947–53; 1955–58) *''Letter to Loretta'' (1953–61) *''The Martha Raye Show'' (1954–56) *''Maya & Marty'' (2016) *''The Midnight Special'' (1972–81) *''Most Outrageous Moments'' (2005–06, 2008–09) *''Pink Lady and Jeff'' (1980) *''The Rerun Show'' (2002) *''The Richard Pryor Show'' (1977) *''Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In'' (1968–73) *''Second City Television'' (1981–83) *''Sing Along With Mitch'' (1961–66) *''Texaco Star Theater'' (1948–56) *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (aka The Wonderful World of Disney, Disney's Wonderful World, The Magical World of Disney) (1961–81; 1988–90) Talk shows Daytime *''A Closer Look/The Faith Daniels Show'' (1990–93) *''Dr. Dean'' (1992) *''Jane Whitney'' (1994–96) *''John and Leeza From Hollywood'' (1993–94) *''Later Today'' (1999–2000) *''Leeza'' (1994–99) *''One on One with John Tesh'' (1991–92) *''The Other Side'' (1994–95) *''The Marsha Warfield Show'' (1990) *''Today's Take'' (2000—2017) *''Today with Kathie Lee and Hoda'' (2008-2019) *''Megyn Kelly Today'' (2017—2018) Late night *''The Jack Paar Show'' (1957–62) *''The Jay Leno Show'' (2009–10) *''Last Call with Carson Daly'' (2002–19) *''Late Night with Conan O'Brien'' (1993–2009) *''Late Night with David Letterman'' (1982–93) *''Late Night with Jimmy Fallon'' (2009–14) *''Later'' (1988–2001) *''The Steve Allen Show'' (1956–60) *''Tomorrow'' (1973–82) *''The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson'' (1962–92) *''The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien'' (2009–10) *''The Tonight Show with Jay Leno'' (1992–2009; 2010–14) *''Your Show of Shows'' (1950–54) Saturday mornings Shows *''2 Hip 4 TV'' (1988) *''3-2-1 Penguins!'' (September 9, 2006 – September 13, 2009; March 20, 2010 – June 27, 2010) *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' (1990–91) *''ALF: The Animated Series'' (1987–89) *''ALF Tales'' (1988–89) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' (1996-1998) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (1983–91) *''Astro Boy'' (1966–78) *''Astroblast'' (2014–16) *''Babar'' (September 9, 2006 – September 9, 2007; September 20, 2008 – June 30, 2012) *''Baggy Pants and the Nitwits'' (1977) *''Be-Be-Bears'' (March 23, 2015-present) *''Big John, Little John'' (1976–77) *''The Bugaloos'' (1970–72) *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids'' (1973–74) *''Camp Candy'' (1989–90) *''Captain N: The Game Master'' (1989–92) *''Casper and the Angels'' (1979–80) *''The Chica Show'' (2013–16) *''Chip and Pepper's Cartoon Madness'' (1991–92) *''Clangers'' (2015–16) *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' (1988) *''Cool McCool'' (1966) *''Darcy's Wild Life'' (October 2, 2004 – September 2, 2006) *''Earth to Luna!'' (2015–16) *''Endurance'' (October 5, 2002 – September 2, 2006) *''Fireball XL5'' (1963–65) *''Flight 29 Down'' (October 1, 2005 – September 2, 2006) *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' (1980–82) *''The Flintstones'' (1967-1981) *''Floogals'' (2016) *''Foofur'' (1986–88) *''Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series'' (1987–88) *''Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo'' (1979–80) *''Fred and Barney Meet the Thing'' (1979–80) *''The Gary Coleman Show'' (1982–83) *''Give'' (2016–18) *''Going Bananas'' (1984) *''The Gummi Bears'' (1985–89) *''H.R. Pufnstuf'' (1969–70) *''Hang Time'' (1995–2000) *''The Hector Heathcoat Show'' (1963–65) *''Hoppity Hooper'' (1964–67) *''Hot Dog (September 12, 1970 to September 4, 1971)'' *''Howdy Doody'' (1947–60) *''I Am the Greatest: The Adventures of Muhammad Ali'' (1977) *''I'm Telling!'' (1987–88) *''It's Punky Brewster'' (1985–87) *''Jacob Two-Two'' (September 9, 2006 – September 13, 2008; 2009) *''Jane and the Dragon'' (September 9, 2006 – December 20, 2008; September 19, 2009 – September 11, 2010) *''Jeff Corwin Unleashed'' (2005-06) *''The Jetsons'' (1965–67; 1971–76; 1979–81; 1982–83) *''Justin Time'' (2012–14) *''The Karate Kid'' (1989–90) *''Kenny the Shark'' (November 1, 2003 – September 2, 2006) *''Kid 'n Play'' (1990–91) *''Kidd Video'' (1984–87) *''King Leonardo and His Short Subjects'' (1960–61) *''Kissyfur'' (1986–87) *''Land of the Lost'' (1974–77) *''Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures'' (September 9, 2006 – September 13, 2009) *''LazyTown'' (July 7, 2012 – September 24, 2016) *''The Magic School Bus'' (October 9, 2010 – June 30, 2012) *''Make Way For Noddy'' (2013–14) *''My Big Big Friend'' (July 9, 2012-present) *''My Friend Rabbit'' (September 15, 2007 – September 11, 2010) *''NBA Inside Stuff'' (1990-2002) *''The New Adventures of Flash Gordon'' (1979–80) *''The New Archie and Sabrina Hour'' (1977) *''The New Fred and Barney Show'' (1979) *''Nina's World'' (2016) *''Noodle and Doodle'' (July 7, 2012 – September 24, 2016) *''Operation Junkyard'' (2002–03) *''Pajanimals'' (2012–14) *''Pearlie'' (October 9, 2010 – June 30, 2012) *''The Pink Panther Show'' (1969–78) *''Poppy Cat'' (2012–13; 2014–15) *''Postman Pat'' (2007) *''Pro Stars'' (1991) *''Return to the Planet of the Apes'' (1975–76) *''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' (1961–64; 1973–82) *''The Roman Holidays'' (1972) *''The Ruff and Reddy Show'' (1957–58) *''Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave'' (2015–16) *''Saturday Morning Videos'' (1990–92) *''Saved by the Bell'' (1989–93) *''Saved by the Bell: The New Class'' (1993–2000) *''Scout's Safari'' (October 5, 2002 – September 4, 2004) *''Sealab 2020'' (1972–73) *''The Shari Lewis Show'' (1960–63) *''Shelldon'' (March 20, 2010 – June 30, 2012) *''Shirt Tales'' (1982–84) *''Sigmund and the Sea Monsters'' (1973–75) *''Skunked TV'' (2004–05) *''The Smurfs'' (1981–90) *''Snorks'' (1984–86, Moved To ABC And Syndication in 1987 for last 2 seasons) *''Space Cats'' (1991–92) *''Space Kidettes'' (1966–67) *''Space Stars'' (1981–82) *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' (1981–86) *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' (1973–75) *''Strange Days at Blake Holsey High'' (2002–06) *''The Super Globetrotters'' (1979) *''Super President'' (1967–68) *''Super Mario World'' (1991–92) *''Terrific Trucks'' (2016) *''Time Warp Trio'' (July 9, 2005 – September 2, 2006) *''Tip The Mouse'' (October 27, 2014-present) *''Trading Spaces: Boys vs. Girls'' (May 17, 2003 – September 2, 2006) *''Tree Fu Tom'' (2013–16) *''Turbo Dogs'' (October 4, 2008 – September 13, 2009; October 9, 2010 – June 30, 2012) *''Tutenstein'' (November 1, 2003 – September 2, 2006) *''VeggieTales'' (September 9, 2006 – September 13, 2009) *''Walking With Dinosaurs'' (2002-03) *''Walking With Prehistoric Beasts'' (2002-03) *''Watch Mr. Wizard'' (1951–65) *''The Wiggles'' (2012–13) *''Willa's Wild Life'' (September 19, 2009 – June 30, 2012) *''Wish Kid'' (1991–92) *''Yo Yogi!'' (1991–92) *''Zou'' (2014) *''The Zula Patrol'' (July 5, 2008 – September 11, 2010) Programming blocks *Teen NBC (1992–2002) *Discovery Kids on NBC (2002–2006) *Qubo (2006–2012) *NBC Kids (2012–2016) Documentary series *''C. Everett Koop, M.D.'' (1991) *''National Geographic Specials'' (1995–99) *''This Is Your Life'' (1952–61) *''Victory at Sea'' (1952–53) *''Wild Kingdom'' (1963–71) Other *''Ctrl'' (2009) *''The Jim Henson Hour'' (1989) *''In the Loop with iVillage'' (2006–07) *''The Magic Clown'' (1949–54) *''Miss America'' (1966–96) *''Miss Teen USA'' (2003–07) *''Miss Universe'' (2003–15) *''Miss USA'' (2003–15) *''The Mystery Chef'' (1949) *''Quill Awards'' (2005) *''Soap Opera Digest Awards'' (1984–2000) *''They Go On'' (1997) *''The Wizard of Oz (1939 movie)'' (1968–75) See also *List of programs broadcast by NBC Category:Lists Category:NBC network shows NBC